If This Is Love
by x-xWinchesters-Angelx-x
Summary: Clary Winchester,your normal average girl.Not by a long shot.She's badass hot-tempered,takes nothing from noone and loves to speak her mind.  Does that remind you of someone.Will our favourite wolf find his perfect match or will it be the match made inHEL
1. Character profiles

AN

Hey guys so this is my first story on here, i just posted the character profiles for my characters for the next few chapters. Hopefully you will want to read more. Thanks For checking this out

**Character Profiles **

**Name:**

**Clarissa "Clary" Eve Winchester **

**Age:**

**17**

**Birthday:**

**15th**** of March **

**Appearance **

**Long dark red hair,**

**Violet-greyish eyes,**

**She's 5'7,**

**She's tall, slim and athletic **

**Tanned skin**

**Born and raised in Texas.**

**Clarys clothing style changes day to day but she mostly wears darker colours.**

**She hates when people tell her what to do. She likes to be in charge and doesn't take orders from people outside her family.**

**Clary isn't afraid to speak her mind and doesn't mind starting fights to get what she wants.**

**Name:**

**Dean Winchester**

**Age:**

**27**

**Birthday:**

**19****th**** of October **

**Height:**

**6'4**

**Occupation:**

**Police Officer, Doctor and Ex Officer in the Army**

**Appearance**

**Black hair **

**Grey eyes **

**Tall, slim athletic build **

**Tanned skin**

**Born and raised in Texas **

**Dean is an retired Army officer. Due to a bullet wound to his ribs he is unable to go back to the army and the time it happened. But he is now a police officer, in Forks and also a Doctor in Forks hospital. **

**Mostly wears jeans with baseball and football shirts, with his black, red, white or grey converse (he loves those things)**

**He chose to let his niece stay with him while his brother (her father) is away with the Army. Dean is very protective of Clary, because she's like a daughter to him.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is the first real chapter of the story. Hopefully if you guys like the story i'll be able to update more. (now that i no how!) So please do review so i no if I should update more.**

**All rights go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**I only own my characters and most of the plot.  
**

Chapter 1

"Hun you finished yet?"

Looking around my bedroom for what I know is the last time, broke my heart. The walls that were once full of colour, and full of my life so far was gone. The hot pink and black walls are now white. Everything wrote be me and my friends, during our sleepover, were gone.

Now to most people I would be over reacting over something as small as walls being painted white. But all the memories I have of my family and friends were on there.

You see I'm moving in my uncle Dean.

I know what your thinking, but no, my parents aren't dead.

You see, my dad and my brothers are in the army. While my mom is a doctor in Africa. My uncle Dean offered to let me stay with him in his new house while my parents are away.

I love staying with my uncle Dean.

The staying up late, the scary movies on a Friday night, all the junk food a teenager could eat and the places he brings me when I'm upset or need to go away.

He always acts like a big kid when he's around me and my brothers I have a older sister to. But she's away at Harvard, (yeah I know fancy huh?)

I was brought out of my day dream just then.

"Clary sweetheart, come on we gotta get going", Dean shouted up to me.

"Ok, I'm coming now"

With one final look around my room.

Right this is it. I think to myself. The beginning of my new life.

And what a hell of a life it's gonna be.

La Push here I come.

dont forget to review guys xxx


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I finally have another chapter up. i no there's not really that much but it's going to be like that for the start of the story. just so i can post quickly. so hopefully you guys will like it.**

**don't forget to review so i now weather to keep writing.**

**so again, i hope you like it.**

**xxxxxxx**

**ALL RIGHT GO TO STEPHENIE MEYER **

**I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MOST OF THE PLOT  
**

Chapter 2

Green, dark green some light green. That's all I can see from the car. The three of us, me Dean and my dog, Dane, just arrived in Forks, WA, but we aren't living in Forks.

Nope were going to be living in La Push. A reservation on the outside of Forks.

From what I read online La Push has even less people then Forks, and they don't have many people there any way.

The only reason were going to be living there is because Deans friends live there and there's a house they built free. Not that I mind.

From what Deans told me about the guys living there is there tall hot ,he didn't say that though, and tanned.

I definitely don't mind living here now, but only just.

Dane, my dog, started nudging my arm with his nose. Turing around to see what he wanted, I saw the look he was giving me.

Sometimes I think he can read my mind (remind you of anyone?)

He gives me his puppy dog pout (no pun intended) and licks my cheek.

Dane seemed to know I was feeling upset. Not that I was living with Dean, but that everything else is changing. I don't take to change very well, in any sense. Anyone who knows me would no that.

"You ok kiddo?" Dean asks me in a low calm voice.

I let out a low deep sigh, before I answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine Uncle Dean"

I hear him grunt.

Turning my head to the side I look at him, with my brow raised. I saw the face he was giving me.

This was one that said "don't uncle Dean me, now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing" was my only reply.

Dean didn't seem to like that answer, so he decided he wanted to voice his opinion.

"Clarissa Winchester, your to stop lying and tell me what's wrong right now"

"I did. Nothing."

From what I could hear from his breathing, he was becoming aggravated,

"Clary-"

I stopped him before he could say any more.

"I said it was nothing, Dean. Just drop it ok?"

He just nodded.

Twenty minutes latter, we were finally at our new house. We got out of the car and looked at our new home.

The house was like most of the others we pasted. Wooden, 2 story home with red and white paint. Along the front of the yard was a wooden fence. Trees were surrounding the house and wasbordered by the forest.

It was beautiful.

I may not like living in La Push itself, but I will like the house were going to be living in.

There's also a house right across the street. Dean's friends are meant to live around here so it could be one of them.

"So, you ready to start again?" Dean finally asked me a question I might know the answer to.

Talking to not just Dean but also Dane I said,

"Yeah. But I don't think La Push is ready for the Winchesters yet. Do you?"

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so this is the third chapter once again i hope you like it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think**

**And i really huge THANK YOU to**

.WOLF and ladyMiraculousNight

**who both have been reviewing my story and has given me fantastic feedback to thanks guys hope you like this to. :)**

Disclaimer:

i don't own the Twilight Characters or the books (even if i wish i did)

If this is love

Chapter 3

We were finally finished putting away our clothes. Who knew I had so much, cause I know I didn't.

Clothes put away: Check

Everything else : Dear god no.

Right I officially hate moving.

There must be something wrong with people who like the whole moving thing. No offence to those who do like the whole moving thingy.

With everything away, well my clothes anyway, I took a good look around my new room.

The walls were freshly painted white, but there was a light shine to it. The wooden borders that line the bottom of the wall, were a light brown colour with black designs along them.

The floor was also wooden. A mix of dark and light brown.

Brown and polished.

The window, oh the window, has to be the best part of the room put together.

It wasn't just a window on it's own. It was white, polished and wooden double French doors.

On the wood around the windows had what looked like a type of Native American tribe symbol or tattoo on it.

It looked like two dogs facing each other and a diamond type shape in the middle and then some simple yet complex designs surrounding it.

The handles of the door were round circles, but in the middle of them were rose carvings.

The doors alone are beautiful, but the view was even better.

Since I'm on the top floor I can see more then just the trees from the forest.

I slowly open the doors, just taking the time to take in a deep breath and think.

I closed my eyes

Took a deep breath.

Then once my hands touched the smooth wood of the railings, I opened my eyes.

I gasped quietly.

My jaw dropped.

The scene in front of me was gorgeous, and I couldn't think of anything that would compete.

Above the trees, the sky was a turquoise colour. Since it had only just turned five in the morning, the sun was also appearing about the tree line.

A bright yellow and orange intertwine with the turquoised turned sky.

Mountains could also be seen. Different shades of green and black joined together to make a shaded effect.

If you listened very carefully you could hear water moving, maybe from what it sounds like, it was hitting against rocks.

Sighing deep once again, I sit on the railing against the wall.

While I'm sitting there I hear voices coming from down stairs, but ignored them.

Dean's .P.O.V.

Right: Clothes and other crap away!

Done

Everything else?

Nope.

Great I sound like Clary now. She'd kill me if she heard me saying that!

With all my clothes put away, I head outside to start bring in mine and Clary's boxes.

Once I was outside I instantly see Dane running around and sniffing everything.

Ok, I think to myself.

Where should I start?

There's lots of boxes and only me. Well that's a lie. I've got Clary but I decided t let her get used to everything first.

With a few boxes piled in my arms I carefully make my way into the house.

I put the boxes on the floor and head outside to get more.

"Dean, dude your finally here", someone shouted to me.

"Sam, man it's been too long. Look at you dude, your not a scrawny little kid anymore. I think I should be worried." I said back to Sam.

We both laugh and did a manly hug thing all guys do.

"Not to sound weird, but you don't look to bad yourself dude. Bet your fighting off all the ladies like we used to have to do huh?"

"Nah. The only girl around me lately is Clary, but she's not in the best of moods you know?", I told him.

"Yeah dude I know. So you need some help with your stuff?", he asked me.

"Yeah that would be great thanks man."

After that we both picked up a few boxes and we went into the house.

**Hey don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys i'm really sorry about the long delay. i know this isin't long but i'll make the next chapter longer. **

**i dont own Twilight -even if i wish i did.**

**please do review so i know what you think.**

xxxxxxxxx

* * *

**If this is Love**

**Chapter 4**

I paused the music on my Ipod and listened to what was going on downstairs.

Great we have company.

Please do note the sarcasm.

I sigh, knowing that I'd have to go down stairs sometime.

I hopped off the railing I've been sitting on and closed the double doors.

Making sure my phone and Ipod were in my pocket, I walked down the stairs.

I heard someone talking.

"So how've things been with everything?" A voice I didn't know asked Dean.

"Things are ok. I wish they could be better. It's gonna be hard for me and Clary. Especially for Clary, since she has to start a new school and her mom and dad aren't going to be here for awhile." Dean replied.

I walked further down the stairs, wanting to see who that was.

"Yeah, I get you man. How's she been?", the unknown man asked again.

Before Dean could answer, I did.

"I'm fine thank you. Do I know you?"

I stepped off the stairs and walked out of where Dean was standing. Dean smiled and me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Ah just on time. Clary this is mine and your dads friend Sam. Do you remember him?"

"Of coarse I remember Sammy."

I walk over to Sam and give him a huge hug.

"Ah it's good to see you kiddo." He said hugging me back.

"You to." I replied, stepping back.

"How about you guys come over to mine for awhile, Emily would love to see you."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Get us out of unpacking for awhile. Huh Clary? Plus I missed Em's cooking." Dean said while myself and Sam laughed.

"Well then lets go over now. Em's cooking so we better get over there before the guys do." Sam told us both.

"Right then", Dean said, slapping and rubbing his hand together.

"I'll lock up then we can get some grub."

While Dean locked the house up, Sam and I walked outside.

"So Clary, you glad to be here?" Sam asked me.

"Mh, it's good, I'll miss home, but yeah…"

Sam knew how I was with moving.

"How's your dad and brothers"

"Last I heard they're doing good, no injuries. I should be getting a letter from them one of the days soon." I told him.

"That's good. At least there staying as safe as they can. Any word from your mom?"

I adverted my eyes from his.

"You mean Laura? No not a single word, and I hope to keep it that way." I said moving my eyes back to his again.

(I know you guys are confused but I'll explain more about her mom later)

"We'll don't worry about her for now. I know Emily can't wait to see you, and I was excited as well."

I laughed at that.

"I was looking forward to seeing my auntie Emily and my big uncle Sammy."

A big grin placed itself onto his face.

Like Dean did moments before, Sam but his large, warm arm around my shoulders.

See when I was younger I used to come visit Sam and Emily with Dean. They acted like my aunt and uncle. Besides Dean there my favourite aunt and uncle. Even if were not related.

"Right people let's go. I'm hungry for some Emily grub." Dean shouted.

Just then my stomach decided to make a appearance.

"Come on we better hurry, before she eats us alive" Sam joked.

The guys laughed while I made a face.

I linked my arms around there's and dragged them towards Sam's house.

* * *

Sam opened the back door and walked in first.

"Hey Em, look who I found." Sam announced. There seemed to be a lot of talking in the kitchen so they're must be a lot of people already here.

Myself and Dean walked through the door.

"Dean", Emily shouted and sprang at Dean and hugged him.

"Hey Em how you been?" he asked.

"Oh I'm great thanks. Clary?"

I nodded.

"Hey Em-", before I could say anymore I was trapped inside Emily's arms.

"Oh Clary, sweetie I've missed you so much. Look how tall you've gotten!"

"Em let the girl breath." Sam said while laughing.

"ok, ok sorry Clary" Emily told me.

I laughed and waved her off.

"Hey guys I want you all to meet some friends of mine. Guys this Dean and his niece Clary. Dean, Clary this is Jake, Embry, Jared, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady and Paul."

"Sup guys" Dean said to them all.

"Hey", was the only thing I said.

I looked around them all. Jeez what's Emily feeding them.

The size of them! The guys in the army aren't even this big. Bet Deans jealous.

As I was looking at them all, my eyes stopped on one face.

Paul's.

I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

I think I'm gonna like it here.

* * *

**Paul's P.O.V**

Oh God I think I've just imprinted.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so this is the fifth chapter. Sorry if it's not the best, hopefully its alright. You all no the drill by no, review and all that, plus i dont own twilight :(**

**Oh and .Clearwater that sounds like a really good idea send me a pm of how you would like to look and stuff and i can put it in in future chapters :)**

If this is love chapter 5.

Paul's P.O.V

God I think I just imprinted...no way this can't be happening.

I can't have a imprint.

I'm Paul Walker the guy who swore to never fall for a that slim body, deep red hair and those deep beautiful green eyes, would make me take back that promise.

I could look into those eyes forev-

"What the hell are you looking at? if it's me then take a picture."

Wait.

What?

What just happened?

I thought- me-her-imprint-WHAT

"Like seriously, have you got a staring problem or something?"

"I...um...I"

I tried to figure out what to say, but nothing came .

Paul Walker speechless?

HOW?

I kept on staring at Clary, but soon moved my gaze when i heard a came from Sam.

I looked at him.

I now wish i hadn't had a look to kill on his face.

He balled his hands into fists, his knuckles were a deep over at Dean, Clary's uncle, was even worse then Sam his hands were balled into fists, knuckles a very deep red.

The veins in both his wrists and around his eyes looked like they were gonna burst.

I looked around the room at the guys, each and everyone of them gave me looks full of turned around from her place by the counter.

She looked from me to Clary, to Dean and then and Sam (haha didn't notice that till now :D) started to shake with dropped the towel she was holding, and rushed over to Sam, hoping to try calm him down.

She put her hand on his arm and whispered in his ear. He slowly, gradually stopped shaking and took a deep breath.

"Sam, Dean, you guys know I have no control over this." I tried to reason with them.

While Sam was calming down, Dean was only getting worse.

"No control of it? NO FREAKING CONTROL OVER IT!"

I quickly stood up and started backing away from the table.

"Dean hold on a second" I tried again.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP RIGHT NOW. IF YOU GO NEAR HER I F*CKING KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SHI-"

He stalked towards me, fists about to fly when he was stopped.

"Dean, Dean stop. Please Dean." It came from Clary.

She placed her hand on her uncles arm, trying, hoping to calm him down.

He stopped walking, or should I say storming, towards me.

He took one last look at me then looked behind him to Clary's face.

His features softened, fists uncurled from the death grip he had them in.

"Stop, ok. Whatever this is about leave it. Please?"

His shoulders relaxed.

Dean turned his body so he was turning Clary fully.

"Ok kid. Alright."

She pulled his arm and pulled him into a hug.

Thank God for my imprint.

**Clary's P.O.V**

I took hold of Deans arm and brought him into a hug.

"Sorry Kiddo, I shouldn't have lost it like that."

Dean squeeze me tight.

I rested my head onto his shoulder.

"It's ok Dean. Why did you act like that though?", I asked.

"It was nothing sweetie, I just over reacted to something is all."

He looked down at me and smiled. Squeezing my shoulder and kissing my forehead he turned to face Sam.

I knew by the way he looked at me not to ask anymore questions.

When your whole families in the army and air force you tend to know when and when not to talk and ask questions.

I looked towards the table.

My eyes land on Paul.

No. no I won't like him.

I won't.

And to prove my point.

I turned to fully face Paul.

"Look have you got a freaking staring problem or something. LEAVE. ME. THE. F*CK. ALONE!"

The broken look that crossed his face almost made me want to go comfort him.

But I didn't.

"Stay the freaking hell away from me and Dean. Get it? Got it? GOOD"

And with that I turned and stormed out of then house.

A feeling off regret in my chest.

And I don't know why….

**Paul's P.O.V**

I think my heart just broke.

Review :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so this is chapter 6. I think it's longer then the last. Bit more info about Clary in this chapter plus a little from our favourite wolf boy at the end. Same as always i don't own twilight just my own characters and some of the plot. You lot know the drill, REVIEW :D cause i love reading reviews and they make me happy :).**

**If this is love chapter 6**

**Clary's P.O.V**

I kept walking.

I walked over to my own house.

I shook the handle on the front door, only to then remember that Dean had locked the doors before we left to Sam's.

Ugh.

I walk down the porch steps and walk down the road.

I don't really remember what's around La Push, but I decided to go into the forest.

Ok I know what your thinking.

'Oh my God is she thick or something? Why the hell would she go into a forest all on her own?'

I like the quite.

I like to be on my own I guess.

Yeah I know I don't seem like the quite, well quite-ish, be on my own type.

But I'd rather just sit and think, rather then go to a parties and get hammered.

I suppose that how I grew up was a big part of that.

My whole families in the military, or at least in a job that is like it.

I spent half my life in military school.

My Grandfather sent me there.

I suppose in a way me being there broke me down.

When I was small I was like any other kid.

Happy, loved to jump and skip and run around playing in the garden.

But that was only when I was pretending.

Pretending that I had a proper family. A normal, happy, loving family.

See, I haven't really been telling the truth.

Yes my name is Clary and I'm 17.

But….

But I wasn't born and raised in Texas.

That's just what I tell people when I meet them for the first time.

Yes, my Dad is away in the military along with my brothers, Dean is my uncle, and my Mam is away in Africa helping sick children. But you see she isn't my real Mam, but my step Mam.

I was really born in Ireland, Dublin to be pacific.

My Mam's real name is Laura Connelly. She's also Irish.

She met my Dad while in America with her Father, my Grandfather.

They went to one of the military training facilities as part of a check.

In short, the met, "Fell in Love", got married at 18 and then over a few short years they had my three brothers, Leon, the oldest, the twins Alex and Damien, and then they had me.

I was the unplanned child.

When they found out that they were having me my Dad was ecstatic, the same can't be said for my mother though.

She didn't want me. So she was going to get an abortion or give me up for adoption. Thankfully Dad put his foot down and didn't let that happen.

When she was three months pregnant with me, she filed for divorce because of how much they where fighting. Later on in my life she told me that they got divorced because of me, that I broke there marriage.

Divorce wasn't the only thing she applied for.

She also applied for custody over me, so that my Dad could never see me and that I could never see him and my brothers and any other family on his side.

He fought thought, all of my Dad's family did. They knew that my so called mother didn't really want me, for any good reasons anyway.

Three months later, nine court dates later and they were divorced, and that was also the day my chances of ever seeing my father was ripped away.

Mam moved from America back to Ireland. Another three months later I was born.

As a newborn I of coarse didn't know what had been going on.

I was innocent, I didn't do anything wrong, or so I thought.

I was brought up like a solider.

Not to show emotion, never to talk unless spoken to, always do what I was told and never ever cry.

I didn't understand.

When I was in the school playground for that very first time for kinder garden, I didn't understand.

Mothers were hugging their children, kissing their cheeks, and the children…

They were running around. Playing, laughing, having fun?

I had never see this sort of thing before.

There was one women skipping and dancing around the playground her hand holding her daughters.

I looked from her to my mother.

She stood with a look of disgusted on her face.

But why?

Everyone here was having fun.

I looked to my mother again.

'Maybe she won't mind if I go play with the other children for just a few minutes', I thought.

I took one step forward, but my arm was suddenly roughly pulled backwards.

I stumbled, nearly falling, the hand, the only thing that was holding me up.

Looking up I saw that it was my Grandfather that had hold of my arm.

"What do you think your doing?" He barked at me.

"I-I-I- thought I could go and play with the other children-" I stuttered.

"Play? Go and play? You will do no such thing. You're here to learn and that's it. This is a place of learning not a bloody fun house. You're here to learn and learn only, not play. Do you understand me Clarissa?"

I didn't no what to say.

"**DO YOU UNDER STAND ME**?" he yelled into my face.

"Yes Grandfather I understand. I'm sorry." I replied, tears starting to appear in my eyes, but I held them in.

"Good. Keep it that way."

He let go of my arm and pushed me toward the classroom door.

This all happened when I was three.

When I was seven I was sent to military school, until I was eleven that was where I stayed.

I was brought back from my flashback when I heard rustling behind me.

I turned around from where I was sitting on a rock.

"Are you alright?", can you guess who it was?

It was Paul.

"Yes I'm alright" I said quickly.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not"

"Then why is there water coming out of your eyes?"

My hand moved to my cheeks, and sure enough there were tears.

"Ok so I'm crying. Now leave me alone."

He didn't seem to take the hint, cause he walked over and sat on the rock beside me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing and didn't I just say to leave me alone?"

"Yeah you did but I didn't listen. You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cause you look like you need someone to talk to and because I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Like I'd tell you"

"Well how about you tell me when your ready then? I'll be here when you need me.

I was about to tell him off again when I turned and looked into his eyes.

Those brown eyes went on forever, they seemed to pull me in. it made me just want to tell him everything.

No. No. That will never happen. Ever.

But…why do I want to?

I've never felt like this before.

It scared the hell out of me that I could feel like this after I only met him.

It scared me so much that I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

**Review**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, so here's the next chapter.**

**Sorry it's taken so long, I've been away on holidays and only got back the other day. **

**I know this chapter isn't the best but at least it's something for you. **

**Well I hope you like what I have so far and please do Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters. I only own my own.**

**If This Is Love**

**Chapter 7**

After running for I'm not sure how long I ended up back at myself and Deans house.

I went in through the backdoor so no one over in Emily and Sam's would hopefully not see me.

I walked into the kitchen and got a glass from the press and filled it with water.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Why.

Oh My God, why did I have to think about all that, why couldn't I just forget it all.

What am I going to do about the whole Paul situation?

I shouldn't be feeling like this, I shouldn't want to talk to him or sit next to him.

Stupid idiot, annoying, cute, handsome, kind-

Ugh.

Maybe if I go to sleep it will help.

Finishing the glass of water that was in my hand into the sink.

I walked into my room and over to the bags I had on the floor.

I took out some shorts and a shirt and went into the bathroom.

Placing the clothes on the counter, I undressed and had a shower.

"Go upstairs and pack. When I come back in fifteen minutes I expect to see a bag right beside this door. Do you understand Clarissa?", a frightening older man said to me.

I looked up at him. The man didn't look very kind. Mean to be honest.

"But Grandfather, why do I have to pack? Are we going somewhere?" I asked him in a scared childlike voice.

The man who I now noticed was my Grandfather looked back down at me.

"Why? Did you just ask me WHY?", he shouted at me.

"Ye-ye-yes Grand- Sir. I did" I tried to cower away from him.

His shouting startling me.

He started to stalk toward me, arms raised, hands balled into fists.

I just stood there, frozen on the spot.

He grabbed me by the shoulder in a death grip.

Instantly feeling the pain. I tried to shrink back.

Some how I thought that if I could make myself smaller the pain wouldn't be as great.

How wrong my guess was.

Since I was the size that I was, movement only made It worse.

The man that's called my Grandfather, raised his left arm.

His hand was flat, but strong.

On no.

Oh please no.

With his hand placed that way I knew what was going to happen.

I closed my eyes, knowing there had to be no way to stop him from striking.

Suddenly, to what sounded like angels singing, the doorbell rang.

"Mr. Connelly? Mr Connelly sir are you home? I've brought you some cake."

As much as I dislike Mrs Kape, I was as glad as I ever would be to hear her annoyingly high pitched voice.

Grandfather let go of me and went to open the door.

"Ah Mrs Kape, how wonderful to see you, please come in." he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh Robert you should know by now to call me Nora by now.", the old woman replied.

"Of Corse Nora. Why don't you go into the living room while I sort out young Clarissa."

Mrs. Kape sent a fake smile towards me and went to sit down.

Grandfather looked towards me and bent down so he was mostly level with me.

"Right you may have gotten away with it this time but don't think that you won't be punished.", he snarled into my face.

"Ye-ye-yes sir"

"Go up stairs now!"

Then.

I woke up in a sweat.

In America.

In La Push.

In my home.

In my bed.

I sat up, putting my head between my knees and tried to slow my breathing.

Calm down Clary.

I tried telling myself, but it helped nothing.

My bedroom door then opened, Dean walked into my room.

"Clary sweetheart?", my uncle rushed into my room and sat beside me on my bed.

He put his arm around me.

"What's wrong? You can always tell me, you know that"

"I had a nightmare, about Grandfather.", I told him in a small sad and scared voice.

My Grandfather is the only man in the world I'm scared of.

"Oh Sweetheart come here. It's ok, he'll never come near to you again alright. Your Dad, brothers and I will make sure of that."

We sat there in silence.

Dean rocked me back and forth, hoping to help me back to sleep.

But when will all this stop?

When will I finally be able to live my life with seeing his face?

Fearing what he might do to me.

What I'll do to myself…..

* * *

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
